The Masters Last Words?
by abcoolness
Summary: What was the Master really up to in his final scene with the Doctor?


"Whoa big fella! You don't wanna miss the party!" Jack grinned, grabbing the Master as he tried to leave. Inwardly the Master smirked. It was never meant to be that easy, so he wasn't expecting it now..

He looked up, listening to so many people deciding they wanted to kill him and preparing himself. He knew he would die this day if he was going to show it or not..

"Oh, I think it is... I think so..." came a voice from the terrified maid he'd been using for the past year. He was ready. He'd prepared. Lucy knew what to do. They'd been planning it, perfecting the plan every time they were alone without a chance of anyone over hearing.

"Go on.. Do it!" he said, trying to make her shoot before the Doctor stopped her.

So close.

He glared at the Doctor, angry that he'd taken away the chance to die he'd been after. None the less.. He had a back up no matter how little he wanted to use it.

"You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?" he asked, not wanting to seem like he'd planned all this out, trying to distract him from 'Plan B'

"You're my responsibility from now on. The only time Lords left in existence."

"Yeah, but you can't trust him!!" that stupid immortal Jack said, the Master only jsut resisting from rolling his eyes.

"No, I know. The only safe place for him is the TARDIS." The Doctor said and the Master was struggling not to laugh at his naivety about it all.

"What, so you're just going to keep me?" The Master asked, looking surprised that he'd resort to it.

"If that's what I have to do." The Doctor said, looking as though he'd regret it. "It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I've got someone to care for."

The Master just seemed to decide that was the right time, looking Lucy in the eye. The signal for Plan B. She quickly pulled out the gun and shot whilst no one else was looking.

The Doctors eyes widened, him rushing over, the Master inwardly smirking.

"There you go, I've got you. I've got you." The Doctor said quickly, taking him into his arms.

"Always the women.." the Master said, easily pretending to know nothing about what was going on.

"I didn't see her." The Doctor said looking a little panicky.

The Master started to work on removing the Time Lord self into his ring. He'd engraved the markings of it on himself, making sure they were perfect and he could extract himself into it himself. Just to keep him talking...

"Dying in your arms, happy now?"

"You're not dying, don't be stupid it's just a bullet, just Regenerate." The Doctor said, starting to panic slightly more.

"No." The Master said, carrying on extracting himself into the ring, the effort of doing so keeping him alive.

"One little bullet, come on."

"I guess you don't know me so well, I refuse." The Master said, starting to grin on the outside as well, knowing this was causing the Doctor so much pain inside

"Regenerate.. Just Regenerate.. Please. Please! Regenerate, come on!" the Doctor said, obviously starting to panic

"And spend the rest on my life imprisoned with _you_?" the Master asked, looking up, watching the pain he was causing as he slowly drained away his Time Lord self to leave the human shell behind. The shell that would ultimately fool the Doctor, or else his plan would be ruined.

"You've got to, come on. It can't end like this." The Doctor said, tears starting to form behind his eyes. "You and me, all the things we've done."

The Master looked up at the Doctor, seeing the tears forming, starting to wonder how he thought he hadn't planned all this in advance.

"Axons, remember the Axons? And the Daleks?" the Doctor uttered, the tears starting to fall from his eyes. "We're the only ones left... no one else... REGENERATE!!" he yelled, pleading him to change his mind.

"How about that, ey..?" the Master grinned slightly, watching the show. "I win." He said, starting to really try and push the last strains of Time Lord Energy away. He could start to feel the life left in the shell depleting fast.

"Will it stop Doctor? The drumming?" he asked, just to finalise it, make the Doctor feel like it was his fault. "Will it stop?"

The Doctor looked at him, a hint of misbelieve at being unable to answer hidden behind the sadness of his old enemy leaving him. An enemy for so long you could even call them friends.

His eyes shut.

It was the end.

The Doctor watched the Master fade away, quickly clutching the lifeless form before him into his chest, crying into it, feeling so helpless. He couldn't save him. He couldn't stop him from dying like this.

He was frustrated. Why did it have to happen to him?

He slowly started to give up. He was dead, so he deserved a proper parting. Cremation the old fashioned way.

* * *

Lucy stayed hidden behind the trees in the area. She watched the Doctor set alit the human remains of her Husband. He'd turned his back as she watched the flames dance around in such other colours. She'd heard of the regeneration process from him, but never thought she'd see so many colours.

When all the fires had gone out she started to move over towards the ashes.

It didn't take much to find the ring he'd been insistent she find. It was almost plainly on show.

"Just look after the ring. When you find a man you like, someone strong, powerful, influential and who you think you could love, give them the ring and make them wear it for one day. Then I will be free again." She muttered under her breath, the words he'd told her on how to look after the ring.

The Master would come back. She'd make sure he did. Now just to wait.

* * *

Yey!

Took me long enough to write, but I'm happy with it (for once) and I actually got around to writing it which is pretty much a miracle

Oh well.

Please Review, tell me what you think, if you agree or not thoughts you had on what was going on.. Anything you want, just review for me..

Ciao until my next story!


End file.
